1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a weight plate holder and optional dumbbell holder. More specifically it relates to a connection plate having a cable connection at a first end and central opening therein sized larger than a weight plate holder vertical upright member for lifting a weight plate holder and preferably also having a pair of hooks pivotally connected to a second end for lifting a dumbbell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two of the most popular “body weight” exercises are Dips for strengthening the chest and triceps and Pull ups for strengthening the back. Dips are performed with the exerciser grasping parallel bars on opposite sides of the exerciser's torso with the exerciser lifting and lowering his/her body with the arms. Pull ups are performed with the exerciser grasping a bar above the exerciser's head and pulling his/her body upwardly and downwardly with the arms. Although each of these exercises is highly effective, they are limited in ability to strengthen and cannot create a level of strength greater than that needed to move the exerciser's bodyweight throughout the exercise range of motion for a given number of repetitions. For increased strengthening, the dictates of resistance exercise require ever increasing loads to be placed against muscle in order to achieve ever increasing levels of adaptive benefits. In regards to Dips and Pull Up exercise progression beyond that limited by body weight resistance, the exerciser must find a means of adding to body's weight.
The most common accepted means of adding additional weight for enhanced Dips & Pull Ups training is achieved by affixing a common dipping belt around the midsection of a user's body from which a chain suspends to be fished through a hole in a weight plate, or snap hooked to a traditional weight plate holder in the form of a base disc (on which the weight plates rest) with a centered vertical upright or riser shaft and ring at top. A more recent means of applying resistance to common dipping belts is through use of a dumbbell hook with attached ring through which the chain can be inserted to suspend the dumbbell. The hook cradles the dumbbell as suspended from the dipping belt for the duration of the exercise.